


Starry Night

by Afroauthorfandomcentric



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honeymoon, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afroauthorfandomcentric/pseuds/Afroauthorfandomcentric
Summary: Tiana and Naveen are married, and it's time for their happily ever aftera Snippet from their wedding night





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever it Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325222) by [DJ_Roomba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Roomba/pseuds/DJ_Roomba). 



The reception had been a delight, the music was fantastic, courtesy of Naveen and his top-notch taste and Tiana hadn’t felt at all self-conscious twirling around the room in Naveen’s arms. The cake had been delicious, soft and fluffy with melt in your mouth icing. Everything had been perfect. Tiana always imagined her wedding day as a small do in her parents living room with a small reception at the LaBouff mansion afterwards. As her and charlotte had always planned, even when they were little girls. But this, this had passed all her expectations and more.  
The party was still going on in the formal ballroom, but Tiana and Naveen had slipped away quietly. After thanking their parents and Lottie for the lovely day. Naveen escorted her through the castle and out to their honeymoon suite. 

A small, homey cottage separate from the castle nestled in a small forest, at the back of the Maldonian royal estate. Quiet and secluded it was the perfect place to spend their first days as husband and wife. It was a fair distance from the formal ballroom, and even though her feet hurt from all the dancing, Tiana hardly noticed. What with Naveen’s arm comfortably around her the entire time, holding her close occasionally spinning her out and bringing her in, dancing slowly to the music drifting from the ballroom in the warm, heavy evening air. 

She nuzzled her head into her husband’s warm neck and he planted soft kisses on top of her head. As they walked along the grassy pathway, past the pond, tennis courts and the lavish gardens, the air was heavy with the scent of rain and clouds that had gathered since she had last been outside. It looked like it was going to rain, a lot. But Tiana didn’t mind she doubted anything could spoil her evening now. They approached the cottage and stopped walking. 

Naveen pulled Tiana to him in a tender, light kiss before letting go of her. He moved behind her, surreptitiously removing his tie. 

“Do you trust me?” His voice rumbled low from just behind her ear.

“Yes” She breathed then his tie came up and covered her eyes. She couldn't see and for a moment she couldn’t hear anything either. Then the sound of thunder, low and in the distance but thunder nonetheless. 

“Naveen?” her hands reached out hesitantly and met nothing but empty air. All of a sudden she was swooped up. One arm underneath her knees and the other behind her back, into the traditional bridal style. Tiana let out a small yelp of surprise, one arm going around his shoulder, the other clutching his shirt and he chuckled lowly. 

He carried her into cottage,kicking the front door shut behind them, passing the front room he carried upstairs and into the master bedroom. Het set her down in the middle of the room and planted a peck on her dimple. 

“Count to ten” He spoke low. Tiana smiled, unconventional she thought, but she didn’t mind. 

“One…” A brush of air and he was gone.

“Two…” Naveen deftly darted around the room, the sound of light movements met Tiana as he hurried around her.

“Three...” She could just about make out the sound of Naveen’s feet dashing quietly around the room.

“Eight...” She chuckled. Naveen let out a mock gasp of indignation from the far side of the room.

She pressed on. “Nine” 

Her hand moved to the back of her head and nimbly undid the knot.   
“Ten” She pulled the silk tie back, with a small flourish and let it slip from her fingers. Her eyes opened to reveal naveen, standing in the middle of the room, sporting a mischievous grin. As she looked around naveen moved to grab a record from the small collection in the corner. The room was lit with an assortment of candles, some of which were scented and filled the cottage with the smell of vanilla. There were only a few candles, basking the couple in an ambient glow. Soft music began to play from the phonograph Naveen was navigating he hummed along softly, pleased with the song.

A flash of lightning accompanied by the sound of rain. Light at first, quickly becoming a deluge pattering hard against the window panes. Naveen made his way to her, their eyes met and his gaze was soft and compelling. Heavily lidded with desire, her hands moved to grip the collar of his jacket. 

He cupped her cheeks and marveled at the face smiling at him. The nearness of her, her scent, her touch, feeling her warmth beneath him and knowing he would never have to let go. She was his and He was hers. 

Naveen held her tightly to him as their lips met in a heated kiss. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck, stroking his hair and rubbing his neck. She sighed softly and something jumped in Naveen’s belly. He moved to bring her closer, flush against him, with his hands resting comfortably on her waist. She surprised him by pushing and pressing her chest and hips against his. With the wet and warmth of her mouth and the smile he could feel against his lips, Naveen felt a small groan fall from his lips and she shifted further. 

It was like nothing Tiana had ever felt. She suddenly wanted him everywhere, his hands his tongue, his lips, his tongue and hers met and danced together, effortlessly. Her breathing became heavy, she shuddered and her knees became weak. He held her tight, regardless and let his hands roam. Along her sides, her arms, her back and down to her behind. 

He gave a squeeze and all of a sudden she felt hot. His lips came to her neck and nibbled gently. She felt something else now. Something different. But a good different. 

He licked her sensitive skin and worked her earlobe gently between his lips, then his teeth and back to his lips. Soft and caring. She relaxed against him as he worked on her neck. Loosening her till she became heady and relaxed under his ministrations. 

Her tummy flipped and jumped as he lost himself in her soft noises. She craved something, but what she couldn’t say. At a loss she turned her attention to him. Tiana’s fingers came to his hair, soft and silky she let it fall between her fingers as her eyes slid shut. Content in Naveen's arms.

A moment passed, then a few more, Tiana smiled she could stay here forever, but the pins in her hair began to pinch again, her feet ached and her face felt heavy with the makeup. She moved to grasp his upper arms, as always, his muscles rippled beneath her touch, she squeezed, Naveen’s head left her shoulder which he’d been mouthing generously and his eyes came to meet her’s questiongly.

“Is everything alright?” he whispered. 

A smile came to her lips and she planted her lips on his. 

“Yes it’s fine” she whispered back, he breath came out in soft puffs. “I just.. I was wondering, before we do anything else, would you mind if I changed?”

“Your clothes?” He asked his mind still foggy from their necking.

“Yes” her mind clearing a similar fog.

“Of course, my love” He said running his hands up and down her arms, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. She gave him a loving smile and kissed him softly on the cheek, her eyes alight with promise before she left, heading to the bathroom door.

Naveen watched her leave, All thoughts of peeling away her white gown, dissipated. He didn’t mind obviously. Tonight was about her and if she felt more comfortable in her nightgown who was he to protest. Plus there always the chance she would change into something a bit more… revealing.

The door closed gently behind her and he could hear the sound of running water. Naveen let out a content sigh and headed over to the wardrobe to change into his nightclothes. His usual silk set seemed oddly out of place but he didn't have many other options so they would have to do. He sat on the edge of the bed, and sighed again a smile growing on his face.

He was married to the love of his life, the woman of his dreams, His Evangeline. He could hardly contain his excitement, his anticipation building. He loved her and he couldn’t wait to show her. His beautiful wife. After everything it was hard to believe they were finally here.  
And now they were alone together for the first time, without interruption. He felt trepidation rise up slowly from within him. 

She was beautiful, intelligent, charming and perfect, simply the best and she deserved the best. What if he did something wrong? What if he hurt her? He couldn’t bring himself to bring harm to his wife. He couldn’t get too excited he needed to calm down. Become rational. There was no good in becoming lost and forgetting himself. 

Naveen took some deep breaths and focused on buttoning his shirt, grateful for the distraction. He saw a flash of lighting and counted slowly getting to five before the thunder crashed somewhere in the distance. The rain continued on, hammering against the windows, droplets ran down the glass creating mesmerizing patterns he could get lost in. 

He missed the click of the bathroom lock. Or the door creeping open.

“Naveen?” Tiana whispered. He turned and there she was. Leaning slightly against the doorframe, her arms around herself hugging in a move he had seen before. 

She wore a black silk slip with thin black spaghetti straps which looked like they would slip off her shoulders any second. The hem of her gown came to her mid thigh and became translucent towards the end so he could see her matching hip hugging knickers. The black set had elegant black lace accents, along the chest and around her legs, accentuating the curve of her breasts and the waves of her thighs. The silk cascaded softly against her chest and flared slightly with her hips. The light from the bathroom bathed her skin in a soft glow and created a small golden halo with the wisps of her hair that managed to escape her tight updo. 

She looked amazing and Naveen gulped audibly. His wife. She looked apprehensive, her eyebrows were furrowed slightly, not quite meeting his eyes. Naveen ached to go to her, but he did not want to distress her. Instead he ran his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly. She shifted slightly, he should say something, to lighten the mood.

“Wow” His eyes trailed her body slowly downwards, then making their way back up before taking in her form all over again. She bristled slightly under his heavy gaze.

Not good. He fought to keep his eyes on her face, but his curiosity got the better of him and his eyes slid downwards again, following the lines of her legs.

She smiled fondly. Her eyes hopeful, she took a tentative step towards him.

“You think so?” She felt overdressed and underdressed all at the same time. Her mind rambled but her mouth stayed still. Maybe she should mention that she didn't usually wear this kind of thing to bed. But he already knew that, he’d seen her in her nightgown and robe. Her mind flashed back to that night, on the sofa and she blushed. 

This wasn’t making her feel less anxious. Maybe she should talk about the fact this was a wedding present from Lottie but bringing up her best friend and Naveen’s ex-fiance on their wedding night, probably wasn't the best idea. Her mind reeled then went blank. She felt so self-conscious, her husband sitting across from her in the most elegant pair of pajamas she’d ever seen and her clothed in what could barely be considered nightwear. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. 

Naveen noticed her closing in on herself. He recognised the moves, she was nervous. He should say something else.

“Princess...Wow.” That earned him a small laugh. “I’m sorry” He blushed and shook his head at his own dumbfoundedness, he was supposed to say something comforting. Naveen stood and moved towards her stopping just ahead of her, out of her arms reach.

“What I meant was…” He took her in again. “Wow” she dimpled. His arms came to her waist, feeling the smooth material under her fingertips. Her head came to rest against his chest as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

She trembled slightly, he could tell she was still nervous but she stayed anyway and for that he loved her all the more. His sweet wife, who with all her quick wit and tough exterior, loved him even though he couldn’t tell her how beautiful she looked on this night, of all nights.He didn’t deserve her. She pressed a kiss to his neck and all of a sudden, his heart felt like it could not possibly be any larger in his throat. His mouth felt dry as he became nervous all over again. 

“Perhaps you would like a drink?” He said his arms lingering around her before moving grab a couple of glasses from the bar in the corner. Tiana made her way to the bed and sat on the edge, next to where Naveen had just been. 

“A glass of water wouldn’t go amiss.” She left him to, busy himself with the drinks. While she steeled herself.

Alright miss Tiana, you can do this. Your handsome husband, is right here and he wants to be with you and you want to be with him. All you have to do is show him. 

And show him she could.

Naveen made his way over to Tiana. He handed her the glass as he sat down and sipped on a finger of bourbon. She lifted the glass to her mouth and met his eyes over the rim. She smiled and gave him the heaviest bedroom eyes she could manage.   
Lightning flashed across the room as Naveen watched his gorgeous wife. He returned her look with a gaze of his own as the thunder did little to mask his chuckle. Naveen attempted to place his glass down but couldn’t leave her eyes. In the end he just dropped it and to his astonishment a moment later it landed on his toe.   
He let out an exclamation of pain and surprise. His face flushing as he made a fool of himself in front of his new bride. He rubbed his toe and glared at the tumbler which had rolled a few feet away.

Then the most gorgeous sound.

Tiana sniggled, and burst into a gentle laugh. Her hand came to his shoulder and patted him in comfort. He turned to her with an adorable pout and she smiled like sunshine bursting through a winter storm. 

She placed her own cup on the bedside table and turned towards him placing her legs along his lap. His hands moved almost on their own to stroke the soft skin. Their eyes met and gazed for a second. Her lids became heavy as his hands moved up towards her hemline then stopped teasing the lace between his fingers.

She looked at him but he didn't seem to have any plans apart from admiring her outfit again. She rolled her eyes playfully and moved closer to him. Placing her knees on either side of his legs and sitting in his lap, facing him with her hands safely on his shoulders. His hands resting on the bed behind them propping him up slightly.

Tiana’s eyes lowered, she could feel his heat under her and her lids gradually felt heavy. She smiled slowly. Yet he made no move, except to hold her stare, breathing deeply. “So what now?” she prodded.

His mind jumpstarted, his hands moving up her thighs coming to rest at her waist under the negligee. “I reckon you want a kiss?” His eyes playful, his eyebrows teasing her gently.

She didn’t miss a beat.

“Kissing would be nice, yes?” In her best impression of his low voice, seductive smile and smooth maldonian accent.


	2. Part Two

Naveen snorted and they fell into childish giggles. He loved her so much. He needed to tell her, but words were failing him. Instead he surged forward and kissed her. Tiana wasted no time deepening the kiss. She was done waiting. They quickly lost themselves to the kiss, letting it grow deeper, passionate, more frantic as her hands moved over him, feeling him lose himself within her lips. Tiana moaned as she embraced Naveen and he pulled her close, using his hands on her hips as leverage. His lips caressed hers as his tongue slid against her lips and she parted, letting him in with no hesitation. They both smiled, foreheads pressed together. Then Naveen used his teeth to nibble her lips and she began feeling warm again. HIs kisses made their way along her jaw and slowly to her neck. 

She sighed happily and tilted her head inviting him to kiss her there more. He took the hint and began licking and suckling all while stroking her hips lightly with his thumbs. 

She could feel that heat now, pooling in her stomach and building within her. Her fingers played with naveen’s hair, running along his scalp and rubbing at his neck. He seemed to like it judging, by the nip he gave to her shoulder. Then his tongue ran over the same spot, unapologetically, suckling with his lips making her toes curl.

His arms wrapped around her and his hands moved her back coming to those spaghetti straps. He looked to her for permission, she cupped his face and planted a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth before nodding. Naveen let the delicate lines fall from her shoulders one at a time then his mouth came to her collarbones and he gave them due attention.

She sighed happily and moved a little on his lap, becoming more comfortable as he trailed a line of kisses to her breast. His hands cupped and kneaded her first over the thin fabric of her negligee before letting it slide down over her breasts to gather round her waist. Her chest was warm and heavy in his hands, he stroked her nipples, as she breathed heavily above him, her eyes squeezed shut. He raised his face to hers, and planted soft kisses on her lids, cheeks and all over her face. Her eyes opened and he kissed her while taking a nipple between his fingers and rubbing.

She cried out into his mouth. Shocked that sound had come from her. Naveen looked at her shocked as well then deeply aroused. His lips left hers and came to her nipple, running a tongue around the nub before taking the peak into his mouth. She panted, hard, embarrassed by the moans and gasps she was making but powerless to stop them. Naveen worked the nub between his front teeth gently, teasing her then blowing a breath of cold air on her before moving to the other breast.

She held his head and let her own fall back. He worked the nipple just like the other one, careful and precise listening to her gasp when he tried something new or different. Her fingers in his hair, brought to mind her own locks . Suddenly she felt brave.

“Don’t stop” she whispered as her hands left his hair and came to remove the pins her mother had placed. She worked swiftly, fingers nimbly removing the bobby pins and letting fall to the floor as she released her hair from the tight style. 

Naveen was tireless, his lips and fingers explored her chest without hesitation. He kissed where his fingers were not and licked where he left a bite. 

The last pin fell away and she sighed. The content sound brought Naveen’s head up and his eyes soaked in her hair. It came just past her shoulders in a beautiful mane of curls, it was wild to say the least, and big, looking at it now he wondered how she managed to keep it all pinned back in the first place. The candle light hit her locks perfectly illuminating what had to be at least three different shades of black and brown mixed on her head. 

‘Wow’ Naveen thought, his words stuck in his throat, but Tiana could tell. She shook her head, drawing a infinity sign in the air with her nose just like Lottie showed her. Then looked at her husband and dimpled.

Naveen was at a loss. Her hair, was beyond anything he could have imagined and it was all he good do not to pass out. He made sure to breathe as his hand came up to touch her hair.  
It was so soft. It didn’t look that soft. How? How was this possible? He wouldn't believe it had he not touched it for himself. He look on in astonishment and now she was smiling. And he felt like he was falling in love all over again.

He grabbed her by the waist and in a quick movement she was on her back while he lay between her. She let out a gasp of surprise, her eyes wide and her hair was fanned out on the sheets beneath them. Naveen smiled apologetically, ‘don’t lose yourself’, he reprimanded. They shifted at the same time and Naveen’s member brushed against Tiana. She gasped for a whole other reason.

Naveen groaned and squeezed his eyes. He had no idea how he was going to hold out. 

They were kissing again and her hands palmed against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat pounding beneath her fingertips, his chest rising up and down. Suddenly she had to see him. He seemed to have the same idea as he quickly undid the last three buttons of his blouse. She grabbed his hands and stilled them. She looked at him, and not saying anything began to finish what he started. Her fingers wandering slightly as more of his tan skin was revealed. She brushed the shirt from him and it fluttered off the bed behind them. Tiana gasped under her breath. She had never seen a naked man before. His pecks were warm and firm, she could just about make out a few muscles on his stomach. But her eyes were drawn to his arms, wide strong muscles under mocha coloured skin. Her fingers ran curiously over him, to her touch he was smooth, warm and brown reminding her of chewy caramels but in a different way.

Tentatively she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss just above where his heart was as she took in her handsome husband. Her hands drifted down his sides and reached the wasit band of his trousers. 

At his hips she hesitated. He had watched her soft expression change as she’d undress him, he’d had to stop himself multiple times from leaning forward and capturing the bottom lip she had begun worrying beneath her teeth. Then she had kissed him. Such a simple act but it caused warmth to burst from the place her lips touched and blood to rush to his head.

He took a deep breath as her hands came to a stop at his hip bone. He tipped her chin up placed the softest of kisses on her lips, then stepped back off the bed as Tiana sat up following him. His hands came down to cover hers and he slowly brought his trousers down then stepped out of the legs before returning to kneel between her on the bed

She looked at him, her eyes being drawn downwards in a similar way his had been previously. He was big, well she thought he was, she hadn’t seen many naked men, none at all to be honest. She gave a flighting thought to the women of his past then brushed it away quickly. Naveen was her husband and she his wife, it didn’t matter who had been there before her, she was there now. Tiana blushed from the naughty thought, slightly more possessive then she normally was, but it was her wedding night so she gave herself this concession. She leaned forward and looked to his member further. It looked softer than she thought it’d be, more flesh and skin, slightly reddish pink towards the tip, like it was blushing. Before she realised her hand had come forward and grasped him, she felt him beneath her fingers caressing him and feeling the head with her thumb. 

Naveen let out a pained moan, and she immediately released him. Searching his face, but finding an expression she was unfamiliar with. 

“Naveen?” he heard her call out, nervously. He peeked his eyes open and saw her looking at him, concern etched all over her face. In spite of himself he smiled.  
“I’m sorry my love I wasn’t expecting you to grab me… it felt..” He let out a heavy huff of air and met her eyes again.

“Really good.” She smiled and he continued “I had to take a moment to myself quickly but I am fine, we can carry on if you want.” He leaned forward and kissed her. “I would like to carry on” He said in that low rumble of his, his “come hither” voice she called it.

The first time he’d used it, he’d suggested they get ‘comfortable’ after escaping those gators in the bayou, she’d kicked him and told him to get away from her. But now, she grabbed him and brought him down with her as they kissed deeply. His hands roamed over her and her legs wrapped around his waist. She sighed as he made quick work of her neck, using his mouth, his member sat comfortably against her knickers and when he sucked on her breast her hips bucked and they both gasped. 

The music was still playing and Tiana lost herself to the soft tones of the viloin as Naveen's hand wandered lowered playing with the seam of her knickers where her skin met the panties before coming to cup her center. Her hips moved on their own and she let out a gasp then a moan as he pushed her panties aside and his fingers pressed forward, parting her folds. Exactly where she needed him, his broad fingers explored her core in delicious strokes. 

Tiana’s hands came to grasp the sheets and Naveen moved to lay beside her and hummed as she squirmed under his ministrations. He leaned over her right side and used his leg to pull hers apart. Tiana felt hot, her cheeks were flushed, her breath came out in short, hard pants and something was building in her stomach, Naveen’s fingers didn’t help. He kissed her as his fingers curled inside her and his thumb began to brush against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Try as she might she couldn’t stop the sounds escaping her, those embarrassing hums and aahs, the moans she let slip and the gasps she gulped. Then he shifted and her pleasure rose to another level. All she could feel was his fingers and his kisses. He was murmuring something to her but she couldn’t hear. All she could do was feel the throbbing between her legs grow and grow. Till it pushed her over the edge, a cry escaped her lips and she felt wave after wave wash over her. Spreading outwards from her core, leaving a calm like nothing she’d felt before.

She breathed heavily and Naveen slid his fingers from her, peppering her face and cheeks with kisses. 

“Tiana, are you alright?” he whispered next to her. She didn’t remember closing her eyes but right now they felt glued shut, still she could smile. She nodded satedly and relaxed into a content sigh. She felt really good.

He chuckled softly as he pressed another kiss to her neck. She mewled under the attention as he bathed her in soft affection, mindful of her oversensitivity.

Her mind felt jumbled and she couldn't keep a straight thought. Slowly, what had just happened all came back to her in a rush and Tiana flushed, she didn’t know it could be like that. Would it be this intense every time? Before she could dwell on it, She felt naveen’s mouth on her skin, and it was already reawakening something in her. She let her mind wonder, back to his member, maybe he would expect her to return the favour. This sparked some excitement in her.

However, Naveen didn’t stop, sensing her growing anticipation he instead continued kissing her, moving down and teasing the edge of her panties then passing her core altogether to mouth at her thighs. She bucked again, involuntarily. And a huff of frustration left her lips, she was surprised how much she wanted him, but not surprised to know it was because she loved him.

He smirked up at her, watching her hands come up to her face as she breathed out heavily. He removed her knickers with swift fingers then resumed his position facing her center, arms wrapped around her thighs. When she met his eyes, he winked at her then descended to her core.

Something escaped her throat. Naveen didn’t stop, if anything he was determined to create those sweet sounds again. His tongue ran broad strokes along her folds and savoured the taste of her essence. Then his tongue flicked against her playfully. And she flinched. He glanced up to check on her, but her hands were covering her face and she was breathing heavily.  
He pulled away, unsure.

Then she said it again.

“Don't stop” 

Those words ignited something inside him and just like last time he ached to please her. He went back to her mound with renewed interest and Tiana made the most amazing sounds above him. She was squirming as well, her legs twitching and her head tossed side to side ruffling her hair in the best way imaginable. Every few minutes, lightning would flash across her silhouette and Naveen would be enamored with her. She was transcendent. 

His fingers came to her and began stroking at her nub. And she moaned, his fingers entered her and stroked and she let out a delicious whine.  
His fingers curled within her sliding against her Spot and teasing it gently, while he sucked on the nub of the clit. 

Tiana didn’t make a noise, but her back arched, her hands clenched the sheets her whole body taught as a string. He plucked gently. And she let forth the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

“Naveen” 

Then she came.


	3. The Epilogue

She was panting like she had just ran for the streetcar. She felt that warm and fuzzy feeling settle in as Naveen flashed a cheeky, satisfied smile up at her, she mirrored his grin. He pressed a few kisses to her centre then peckered kisses up towards her mouth. She captured him in a deep kiss, trying to convey all the love and appreciation she felt for him in that moment. 

Naveen moved to line up to her, they locked eyes in the darkness, the candles having burnt out, the only light in the bedroom coming from the storm outside. He pressed forward gently, she breathed deeply trying to relax in his arms. Naveen met her maidenhead, his head went to rest in her neck then with a deep breath he pressed onwards in one swift movement.

Tiana winced, there was a short burst of pain and Naveen stilled above her, his member settled fully. She could feel his breath coming in short pants, as the pain slowly morphed into something else. She shifted her hips slightly and they both gasped as pleasure burst from where they lay connected. She moved again and Naveen joined her. He began to rock with her, pulling out slowly then sliding back again. Her breath came heavier giving way to small sounds of pleasure. 

Naveen shifted them and Tiana grasped at him her hands roaming over his shoulders. His hips met hers in a rhythm known only to them and he felt the pressure building within him.

“Tiana” he breathed. She had a light gleen of sweat across her body, her cheeks felt warm and her eyes were closed while her eyebrows were furrowed slightly. He moaned and she opened her eyes to meet his, she nodded at him a small smile gracing her lips. He began to move his hips with renewed vigor his grunts mirrored his hips as the pleasure built more and more, her eyes rolled with a sigh and her lids fell shut. 

“Mi Princessa” He groaned, her breasts brushing against his chest with every thrust, her legs wrapped around him pulling him forward as he moved against her. She was moaning his name, and other half words fell from her lips as they rocked together. Her arms clenched around his shoulders and her thighs went tight then all of a sudden, she was throbbing around him, her walls squeezing then fluttering around him as she came with an exclamation. He watched her as she fell over the edge then he followed the sight of her pleasure bringing him to his knees. 

“Tiana oh Tiana!” He cried as his climax slammed into him, Naveen thrust into her once, twice then fell against her completely spent, her arms came around him in a loving embrace. The storm had passed, bathing the bedroom in the slight glow of moonlight. The record had ended sometime earlier leaving only the sound of their heavy breathing in the bedroom.They both rested breathing heavily together, savouring the moment. Naveen gently removed himself then got up from the bed.

Tiana watched him leave a small smile playing on her lips, he returned from the bathroom with a small damp washcloth and ran it gently over her. She closed her eyes lounging as he continued his ministrations. After he cleaned his wife, Naveen flung the washcloth behind him and carried Tiana to lay her against the huge pile of pillows near the headboard, careful not to jostle her too much. He settled next to his wife, grabbing the silk sheets to cover them then brought his head to rest against her rising chest. She smiled a placed a lazy kiss to his forehead, resting her head against the top of his. 

 

“I love you”

“I love you too”

Their hands met and Tiana fell asleep to the feeling of Naveen playing with her fingers as she stroked with his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, more chapters to come.
> 
> I plan for this to be a short three part story from their wedding night. 
> 
> Part 3 coming soon!
> 
>  
> 
> This work was inspired by DJ Roomba's Whatever it Takes, I recommend reading it, but you can either fic separately.


End file.
